


Mourn of a Ghost

by TheBlueShapeshifter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueShapeshifter/pseuds/TheBlueShapeshifter
Summary: Deep in the sewers of the Opera, memories haunt a ghost.Deep in its darkness, cries echoes around.Above the stage, no one listens his mourn.
Relationships: Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mourn of a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Learn To Be Lonely  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-mq1jVk_ds&list=RDd-mq1jVk_ds&start_radio=1  
> Author Recommendation - Listen while you read  
> 

Child of the wilderness  
-I remember…  
Born into emptiness  
-Barely as a dream  
Learn to be lonely  
-Or even a nightmare  
Learn to find your way in darkness  
\- A woman in red  
Bloody red ropes

Who will be there for you?  
\- A ghostly face  
Comfort and care for you?  
\- And golden eyes  
Learn to be lonely  
\- Flickering in grief  
Learn to be your one companion  
\- Fading as the coldest candle

Never dreamed out in the world  
-Long and pale fingers  
There are arms to hold you  
-Barely caressing my cheek  
You've always known  
\- As a burning touch  
Your heart was on its own  
-The half face of a cursed,  
burned child!

**Author's Note:**

> The other day, while I was watching "The Phantom of the Opera" (2004), my mind could not stop thinking about this idea and I knew I should write it.  
> The idea is still formulating in my mind and I hope, eventually, be able to write it.  
> I plan it to be a Sokka / Suki / Zuko  
> Suki / Zuko  
> Suki / Sokka  
> Sokka / Zuko  
> If you like the idea, I really hope I can start to write it one of these days. (It would be in Spanish)  
> If you don't like it, at least I hope you have enjoyed this little Fic


End file.
